Illumination responsive graphics which create a visual illusion or effect are often used in merchandising or to convey information or an aesthetic effect. Such graphics frequently convey the illusion of apparent motion on a two-dimensional surface. To create the illusion of apparent motion, prior art visual effect graphics emboss or engrave the surface with ridges or grooves to receive varying angles of illumination incidence due to use of a moving reference of light source. The ridges or grooves reflect the illumination at varying and changing angles of reflection. With such varying and change reflection angles, illumination is either directly reflected back to a viewer, which the viewer perceives as a bright spot of illumination, or illumination is scattered or dispersed which the viewer perceives as a darker area on the graphic surface. The transitions from bright to dark create an illusion of motion among related regions of the graphic surface. An example of such visual displays are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,806,722 and 4,067,129.
A problem with such prior art visual effect graphics is that they rely entirely on selective movement of the light source without consideration of the direction of apparent movement being created on the surface of the graphic. Further, no consideration is given to the direction and angle of light reflection relative to the direction and angle of incidence of illumination. Hence, the light perceived by the viewer is randomly scattered and dispersed and often cancelled out due to interference. As a result, the illusion of apparent motion is not clearly conveyed by the graphic.
Further, the viewer may perceive that the graphic cyclically pulses or flickers which further interferes with the illusion of apparent motion. Apparently, this is due to the non-directed engraving or embossing on the graphic surface, which as mentioned above, increases random scattering and dispersion of light to diminish the visual effect of the graphic.
In addition, it is believed that prior art visual effect graphics fail to adequately control the moving light source. Typically, the individual elements or bulbs of the light source are either completely on or completely off. This causes conditions of brightness or darkness which contributes to the cyclical flickering or pulsing of the entire visual graphic as the light source moves about the periphery of the display.
Hence, prior to the present invention, a need existed for a graphic visual display for use in merchandising or for information or aesthetic purposes which clearly conveys apparent motion yet controls the illumination of various zones on the graphic surface. A need further existed to control the direction and speed of apparent motion to eliminate the undesirable visual effects of prior art displays.